Akomaru
is a child of the Gorma Tribe who acts as a general, competing for position with his own father, Lieutenant Colonel Shadam. He is ultimately revealed to be half-Gorma/half-Dai and the twin brother of Kou of the Howling New Star. Character History Akomaru arrives on Earth after the constant failure of the Gorma Triumvirate and their minions in dealing with the Dairangers, gaining the support of both Gorma Emperor XV and General Tenpou in usurping his father. Because Akomaru is ranked higher than his father, he wants to replace Shadam as the leader on Earth and force the Gorma command to work under him. When he comes to Earth with his Three Ladies working alongside him, Akomaru's plan was revealed to be finding and corrupting Kou of the Howling New Star, who had just emerged on the Dairangers side as KibaRanger, the newest Dairanger. Though initially having problems merely finding out who Kibaranger is, he started to make moves to corrupt Kou after discovering his identity, trying to make him question the love that he had with his mother and thus question all parental bonding, due to the feelings of hatred he had for Shadam. - When Shadam wins over the Gorma emperor once again in desiring to intrude with the Dairangers attempt to create a new Qi Beast and reclaims command, Akomaru rebels and decides to take down Kou on his own instead of going along with their plan. Revealing to the boy that he had captured his mother, Kou is forced to fight with Akomaru in order to reclaim her. Kou's mother ultimately is sent away to further frustrate KibaRanger, but a rock-slide caused by Won Tiger's battle with the Three Ladies smashes a rock onto the Gorma boy, killing him but not killing his hatred in Kou. - After Shadam opens the gate to Hell in an attempt to help the Triumvirate, the Gorma Emperor uses the fishing rod of the defeated Fast-Talking Player to reclaim Akomaru from below. - By this time, both the Gorma and Dairangers knew that Kou's birthday was the deadline to prevent him from becoming a Gorma and Akomaru attempted to take advantage of the growing you-energy within his rival. With the assistance of the Emperor and advanced powers from being in Hell, Akomaru staged another attack on Kou to gain him over; but the intrusion of his father Shadam (who was trying to defeat his son in winning Kou over) and the giant god Daijinryuu hindered in his efforts. Ultimately, Rin once again discovers Kou's mother with a day before Kou's birthday, yet Akomaru, now assisted by hell beast Ikazuchi, tried to hinder all the Dairangers' efforts to save Kou before his birthday, even at the cost of Daijinryuu destroying Earth in the process from the over-usage of you-energy. In the midst of the Dairangers trying to regain Kou, Akomaru finally discovers the truth: while Shadam was his father, the mother he had been keeping Kou from all this time was also his mother and that KibaRanger was his twin brother. (thus making him likewise half Gorma and Dai) Devastated to the point of tears regarding the discovery, Akomaru wanders back into the cave where Kou is finally saved from his grim fate and where his real mother remained. During the final battle between the Dairangers and Ikazuchi, the cave collapses and another rock crushes Kou and traps both him and his dying mother, who ends up apologizing and them making peace with each other. - Bodyguards Three Ladies (17-22) (First Bodygaurds) *Lady Earring (17 & 18) *Lady Necklace (17-20) *Lady Ring (17-22) *Fast-Talking Player (29-30) *Ikazuchi (42-44) (Final Bodyguard) Notes *As of now, Akomaru is the last human male child villain in Super Sentai. Appearances See Also (The son of Shadam's Power Rangers counterpart, Lord Zedd) Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Gorma Tribe Category:Dai Tribe Category:Sentai-Exclusive Villains Category:Child sentai villains Category:Sentai Family Members Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Sentai Arc Bosses